The instant invention relates generally to automobile indicators and more specifically it relates to a stop and turn signal system for an auxiliary lamp mounted behind a rear window of a motor vehicle.
Numerous automobile indicators have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be mounted behind the rear windows for displaying turn signals to traffic approaching from the rear thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,084,252; 2,506,330 and 4,626,967 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.